Breathe
by Lilythh
Summary: Just a simple favour is all Finn needs... Kinn prompts by OrangeAnimals.


_**For the 'Kinn Prompts' by **_OrangeAnimals_**. this weeks prompt was ballroom dancing. Hope you like it ;)**_

_Title:_**Breathe**

_Author: _**Luna-Lily-Panda-chan **_**(but you can call me lily ;D)**_

_Rating: _**T**

_Pairing: _**Finn/Kurt, mentions Finn/Rachel**

_Disclaimer: _**On my homepage**

_Warnings: _**bad language towards the end? fluff**

_Summary: _**Just a simple favour is all Finn needs...**

_**On with the story….**_

**Breathe**

Finn stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he really needed Kurt's help, but on the other, he would be interrupting RENT- which was a big no-no with Kurt. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone, but he also didn't want to get Kurt angry. Maybe he should just wait. Yeah, he'd wait... but he did that yesterday and ended up forgetting about it...

"_**Benny and I did have a thing, but that-"**_ Mimi's voice was suddenly cut off as Kurt paused the movie.

"What do you want, Finn?" Kurt asked, "You've been standing there for the last fifteen minutes."

Kurt sighed exasperatedly, turning to face Finn.

"Oh, uh, I was just... I didn't wanna interrupt... I just-" Finally taking pity on the other boy, Kurt cut him off.

"You don't have to explain, Finn, just tell me what you want."

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could... do me a favor," At Kurt's nod, Finn continued, "Well, uh, you know that ballroom thingy we have to do for Glee," Kurt nodded again, "Well, you know I'm a really crappy dancer and Rachel keeps yelling at me and stuff cause I keep messing it up and..."

Kurt, once again, nodded in understanding, "You want me to help you learn to dance?"

Kurt was uncertain if he should agree. He was currently trying to get over his love for Finn and being this close to him probably wouldn't help that. He barely spent any time at home anymore, always having sleepovers and going to the mall, to avoid spending too much time with Finn.

Finn also wasn't sure this was the best idea. He had this weird feeling Kurt was trying to avoid him. He was hardly ever at home anymore and when he was, he tried to keep as far away from Finn as possible. He thought it might be because of 'The Incident', as he oh-so-affectionately dubbed it, that happened just after they moved into together, but Kurt said he was over that.

Then again Kurt and Finn are supposed to be friends, soon to be brothers, and were meant to help each other.

Kurt sighed again and reluctantly agreed, "Fine, I'll do it... But you owe me Finn Hudson."

"Thank you Kurt, seriously, dude, you're the best. I just really need to impress Rachel."

The smile on Kurt's face slowly faded as Finn mentioned Rachel.

_Rachel Berry. Star of Glee club, the African American club, the Chess club, the ... I dunno, but just a bunch of clubs. Seriously, that girl will do anything to get attention. Anyway, I'm getting off track. The point is: she is the bane of my existence,_ thought Kurt grumpily, scrunching his nose up and glaring at nothing in particular.

"Uh, dude, are you okay? You making this... weird face..."

Snapping back into reality Kurt replied, "Oh yeah, sorry. How about you meet me at the auditorium tomorrow afternoon," He suggested.

"Uh, sure," Just before he left, Finn turned and gave Kurt as smile, "Thanks dude, I really appreciate this."

_Yep, defiantly not getting over this anytime soon_, Kurt sighed, slumping down on the couch and pressing play.

Kurt stood in the auditorium, tapping his foot impatiently. Finn was the one who asked him to be there, yet he was late. Typical boy.

Kurt was just about to leave when Finn ran in, panting and gasping.

"Sorry... I'm late... Rach needed... my help," Finn said between gasps.

Kurt rolled his green-blue eyes, "I can imagine."

When Finn finally caught his breath he looked at the other brunette. He was bending over an iPod dock, flicking through the songs. He was in his usual attrire of some designer shirt and a pair of skinny jean.

Very tight skinny jeans.

Finn had a perfect view of Kurt's ass from his angle. And those impossibly tight skinny jeans showed off that ass. Finn absentmindedly wondered if those jeans were the only thing about Kurt that was tight.

_No! No, no, bad Finn. Stupid brain, with it's stupid thought_s, Finn scolded.

Kurt walked over and stood just inside his personal space. Finn took a step back.

"Finn, if I'm going to teach you to dance, you're going to have to touch me," Kurt told him.

"Y-yeah, I know...I just..."

"If you don't want my help-"

"No, no I do. I'm sorry."

"Fine. The first one we're doing is a slow dance," Kurt once again moved closer, this time Finn didn't move away. Kurt hesitantly put his hands around Finn's neck, " You're going to have to put you're hands on my waist."

Finn looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, but remembered he was doing this for Rachel.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

"Now, We dance."

As he said this the iPod dock went on and suddenly the room was filled with romantic music.

"What the hell, dude?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We're gonna be dancing to music."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm teaching you to dance Finn, not trying to seduce you."

After a few minutes Kurt was about to teach him the next part, but was stopped when he felt Finn's hands slipping from his waist and to his ass.

"Finn, What are you doing?"

Finn, hoping he could get away with small touch, just to see if Kurt's ass felt as good as it looked. Unfortunately he'd been caught.

_Of course he'd notice someone touching his ass idiot_, Finn thought.

"Uh, sorry, my arms were getting tired from being in the same place for so long," He offered, hoping the smaller male would buy it.

The young soprano obviously didn't, but agreed for arguments sake.

"That's fine, I'm gonna teach something a little more difficult."

After a few hours they'd gotten pair gradually went from their original swaying to a full on slow dance, complete with spinning and dips.

Finn pulled Kurt up from a dip laughing.

"I've gotten better," Finn smiled.

"Yeah, my feet aren't as sore from you stepping on them anymore, either," Kurt joked.

Their eyes met and the air abruptly became more tense.

"That was really good Finn," Kurt whispered.

"You're a good teacher," Finn replied, his face slowly getting closer to Kurt's.

All the alarms in Finn's head were going off, screaming _'what are you doing? you're about to kiss him!',_ but he ignored them. He closed the last few millimeters between their lips.

_Omg! Omg! Finn Hudson is kissing me!_ Kurt's mind squealed at him,_ I've waited forever for this!_

Finn, as the kissed deepened, realized this kiss was different from any other kissed he'd had. Kurt's lips were just as soft, if not softer, than all of the girls he'd kissed. Not only that, but Kurt's slender, yet clearly male figure, fit perfectly in his arms, his hair felt soft, his arms around him felt right. Although all of that was nothing compared to his tongue in Kurt's mouth.

At the push of a tongue at the seam of his lips Kurt parted them, allowing the larger boy into his mouth. As Finn's tongue wrapped around his own, Kurt moaned, causing Finn to grip the smaller body tighter to his own.

There was a gasp from the doorway and a started shriek of "Finn" that caused he two boys to pull apart.

They turned their heads towards the sound, noticing none other than Rachel Berry standing there. In that second Kurt decided he hated Rachel Berry even more than before.

It took Finn a few seconds to process what was happening. Rachel, his girlfriend, was standing there, when he obviously had his arms wrapped around another person, a male no less, who she'd seen him making out with.

_Dude, I'm fucked_, Finn thought, _I have some serious explaining to do._

The silence was broken by Rachel.

"What the hell, Finn? Is this why you've been acting really weird this week? Is this why you won't touch me? Is this why you're avoiding me? Because you're fucking Kurt?" She screamed.

"It's really not what it looks lik-" Finn tried to explain.

"No-one is fucking me! He-"

"Yeah no-one's fucking you! I'm not surprised! Who would? Now you have to go around seducing other people's boyfriends?"

"He didn't seduce me! I can explain!" Finn tried.

"Oh you can explain why you've got Kurt wrapped around you, making out like it's the end of the world?"

"Rachel we're not-" Kurt started.

"I wasn't talking to you, you whore!" Rachel shouted, "I thought we were friends, but you're in here making out with my boyfriend! You're nothing but a slut Kurt Hummel!"

"Kurt isn't a whore or a slut! He didn't do an-"

"I'm done with you and you're shit, Finn!" And with those last words Rachel stomped out of the room.

Finn stood there in shock. He'd put up with Jesse, won her over again, learnt to dance for her and she ends up leaving him anyway.

He looked down at Kurt, who'd buried his face in Finn's shirt. He suddenly felt a something wet on his chest, about at the level of Kurt's face.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Finn asked, gently rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you kiss me, I shouldn't have gotten so close, I just... I shouldn't have agreed. Rachel's right, I'm just a-" Kurt said, trying to hold back the sobs.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Kurt, Rachel was just angry, she'll get over it," Finn mumbled into the top of Kurt's hair, before gently kissing the top of his head.

They stood like that for a while. Kurt, trying to stop the tears, tightly griping Finn's chest. Finn, holding the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head, waiting for him to stop crying.

The tears eventually stopped and Kurt lifted his head, eyes still red rimmed, to ask.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here, not trying to get Rachel back?"

Finn couldn't answer, he himself didn't know. Maybe he liked Kurt... That was better than any he'd had with anyone else, including Rachel. But he wasn't gay...

_How many times do we got to go through this? You being a jock and being in this glee club does not make you versatile; it makes you bisexual._

Bisexual. He'd had this thought before. Ever since Azimo said it. Even before he'd said it. We'll it did explain a bit. And it meant he could still like Kurt without being completely gay. So he's Bisexual!

"I'm bisexual," Finn announced in surprise.

"What?"

Finn smiled, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips in another kiss. This one just as passionate as the last, but slower.

Finn ran his tongue over Kurt's soft lips, asking for entrance. Kurt complied, wrapping his arms around Finn's neck again as the larger brunette explored his mouth. As the music continued to play in the background.

_And I can feel you breathe, It's washing over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be... Caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush. Baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be. _

_**Personally, I think it could've been better, but I'm quiet happy with how it tuurned out. =D**_

_**BTW those lyrics at the end are from the song Breathe by Faith Hill.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Lilyth xx**_


End file.
